Freedom Fighters and Refugees
by P.M.Hall
Summary: This story is taken directly from The Serpents Pass, The Drill, and The City of Walls and Secrets episodes. It is about the meeting between Iroh, Zuko, and The Freedom Fighters.
1. Chapter 1

**Freedom Fighters and Refugees**

**CHAPTER 1**

**The Fateful Meeting**

At last The Freedom Fighters were going straight, no more fighting, no more war, just safety, security and peace. That was all going to change in an instant. "Who would have thought that after all these years that I would be returning to the place of my greatest military defeat... As a tourist!?" An old wizened man was saying happily to another younger but prematurely hardened man. "Look around you... Were not tourists, were refugees" The younger man replied grimly. He took a sip of gruel from a wooden bowl and then spit it out in disgust. "Ugh! I'm sick of living like this! Eating rotten food, sleeping in dirt!"

"Aren't we all?" a voice mysteriously replied from behind them. Both men turned around in surprise to see a young man sitting cross-legged on the floor. His face was in shadow but they could see a smile creeping along his cheeks. "Hi I'm Jet" The stranger introduced himself. "And these are my freedom fighters Longshot and Smellerbee." The one called Smellerbee said "hi", while the one called Longshot just nodded. "Hello" said the hardened man without looking at them. Jet suddenly broke the silence "I've heard the captain of this ship eats like a king, while the rest of us have to live off of his scraps. It doesn't seem fair, does it?" "What sort of king does he eat like?" The old man asked. "The fat happy kind" Jet replied almost angrily. The old man's mouth dropped and spittle was dripping out of his mouth. "How would you like to help us liberate some food tonight?" The hardened young man considered for a moment before tossing his bowl into the sea. He turned around and said simply "I'm in"

Soon they were all sitting around in a little circle. The old man and Jet did most of the talking. Smellerbee, Longshot, and the younger man didn't say much, they just watched and listened. The old man and the younger man introduced themselves as Mushi and Lee. Mushi was the happy old man, Lee was the hardened younger man. It was obvious why, he had a scar that covered almost half his face. It centered around his left eye and went all the way back to his ear. "He would be as handsome as Jet if he didn't have that scar." Smellerbee thought to herself. It was obvious why Jet was talking to them. He was trying to recruit Lee into The Freedom Fighters.

"From what I hear of Ba Sing Se it's a great city. I can't wait until I set my eyes on those walls" Jet was saying. "It is a magnificent sight." said Mushi solemnly."Oh so you've been there?" "Once, when I was a different man." said Mushi sadly."I've done things in my life that I'm not proud of. That's why we're going to Ba Sing Se, for a second chance." "I believe in second chances, I believe that people can change if they want too." Mushi gave a sideways glance at Lee who appeared not to be listening to the conversation, but was staring irresolutely the other way with a scowl on his face and his arms stiffly folded.

Suddenly Mushi changed the conversation "So, Smellerbee. That's an unusual name for a boy." "Maybe that's because I'm not a boy, I'm a girl!" Said Smellerbee indignantly before getting up and walking away. "Oh! Now I see! What a beautiful name for such a pretty girl!" Mushi said trying to recover what little dignity he and Smellerbee had left. Smellerbee was stopped by Longshot who gave her a stern but kind look "I know. If I'm comfortable with myself and who I am then it doesn't matter what others think. Thanks Longshot." Longshot gave her a nod of approval before they walked back to join the group.

Jet took the opportunity to talk to Lee privately. "You know, the moment I saw your scar I knew who you were." Lee who had his back turned to Jet glanced at him from the corner of his eyes; but did not turn around. "You're an outcast like me; and us outcasts have to stick together. We've got to watch each others backs because no one else will." Lee finally said "I've learned that being alone isn't always the best path." That night The Freedom Fighters along with their new initiate stole into the ships pantry to get supplies. While Smellerbee and Longshot stood watch; Lee and Jet plundered the loot. Jet cut down some bird carcasses hanging from the ceiling while Lee used a pair of dual broadswords to stack some boxes of food. He tied the stack with some string and put it into a sack. Jet gave Lee a smile of approval which Lee returned. They snuck back out of the pantry and slid the supplies down a rope that Longshot had set up. They escaped just before a guard walked past.

The next few days went along without incident until they made it into a checking station for the refugees. Lee and Mushi were getting passports into the city. "So it's Lee and Mushy, is it?" said an ugly middle-aged woman mispronouncing Mushi's name. "Actually It's Mushi" "Are you telling me how to do my job?" Asked the woman immediately getting angry and defensive. "No, no, but let me just say your beauty is intoxicating like a rare flower in bloom." said Mushi smoothing the whole thing over with grace and charm. The woman's demeanor changed instantly. "Your not so bad looking yourself handsome, rawr... welcome to Ba Sing Se" Mushi turned around with a huge smile plastered to his face. Lee swiped the passports from his hands saying "I'm going to forget I just saw that" Jet was watching them with a smile on his face. "I think Lee would make a great Freedom Fighter" "But Jet you don't know anything about him." Smellerbee protested. "I know he didn't get that scar from a Water-Bender" said Jet confidently. "But I thought we were going straight Jet" "We are and I think the new Freedom Fighters could use a guy like Lee." "What do you think Longshot?" Asked Jet. Longshot just stared at him with soulful eyes. "I can respect that" said Jet.

While this conversation was going on a tea merchant was walking past "Get your tea here! Hottest tea in Ba Sing Se!" "I'd like some Jasmine Tea please!" said Mushi raising his hand. The merchant gave Mushi a cup of tea, and after tasting it; he promptly spit it out. "Ugh! More like the coldest tea in Ba Sing Se! Disgraceful!" Jet took the opportunity to invite Lee to join the Freedom Fighters. "I'd like you to join The Freedom Fighters." "I don't think you want me on your team." "Of course I do, you were great back on the boat!" "I said no" said Lee walking away. "Have it your way" said Jet disappointedly. Suddenly Jet saw something which made his disappointment turn into anger. The old man who had gotten a cold cup of tea was now sipping a steaming hot mug. Jet looked on in rage a look of accusation on face. Lee suddenly slapped the tea out of Mushi's hand. "What the?..." asked the old man in surprise. "What are you doing fire-bending your tea?! For a wise old man that was a pretty stupid move!" "I know your not supposed to cry over spilt tea; but it's just so sad."

Jet hurried to get Smellerbee and Longshot so they could see what he had seen; but it was too late. Mushi and Lee were gone, probably on the train that was getting ready to leave the refugee station. "So what if you saw the old guy with a hot cup of tea? That doesn't prove anything!" Smellerbee said to Jet. "He heated it himself! Those guys are Fire-Benders!" Jet, Longshot and Smellerbee boarded the train and melded with the rest of the refugees. On the train Mushi was sitting next to a new baby and said "What an adorable baby!" "Thank you" the baby's mother replied. The train then set off towards Ba Sing Se.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Showdown**

"Damn it!" Smellerbee thought to herself. "Nothing has changed. Why does Jet have to be so damn stubborn?" And then it occurred to her. "He's just upset that Lee refused his offer to join the Freedom Fighters. That must be it. Oh!!! Why does he have to do this? And why does he have to drag us on his stupid crusade?

As soon has the train had stopped in the inner realms of Ba Sing Se and the passengers had gotten off; Jet immediately set off on his mission to find and expose Lee and Mushi as Fire-Benders. Smellerbee and Longshot got separated from Jet and spent the entire afternoon looking for him. When they finally found him he was a little peeved. "Great you're here! Where have you guys been? I could use your help in surveillance." Smellerbee began to protest and Longshot gave Jet a stern glare. "Fine! If you don't want to help me, I'll get the evidence myself." Smellerbee and Longshot exchanged concerned glances, there was no talking to Jet when he was like this. With a sigh Jet and Longshot resignedly followed Jet. They just hoped he hoped he wouldn't do anything to crazy.

Their hopes were dashed. Jet confronted Lee and Mushi. Soon they were embroiled in a fierce fight. Jet was trying to get Lee to use fire-bending. Lee was an even match and seemed to be trying to kill Jet in the fight. All Smellerbee and Longshot could do was watch from the sidelines.

Smellerbee was worried, if this fight went on any longer one or both of them were going to get hurt. Smellerbee loved Jet and didn't want to see him get hurt; On the other hand Lee just wanted to be left alone, he wouldn't hurt anyone unless they tried to hurt him first. Smellerbee and Longshot were sure that they wouldn't like the outcome of this fight; despite whoever won.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Desertion**

The fierce entanglement between Jet and Lee was soon broken up by The Dai Li, Elite Guards of Ba Sing Se. Jet was immediately ecstatic. "Great! I'm glad you're here. Arrest these men! They're Fire-Benders!" Said Jet pointing an accusing finger at them. "This young man is confused." said Mushi. "It's true sir this man attacked the finest tea-maker in the city." Said one witness "Oh ho! That's very sweet." Said Mushi blushing. "This man attacked my employees and ruined my shop!" Said the tea shop owner angrily. "Come with us son" Ordered one of the Dai Li Guards. Jet swung one of his hook swords at the man who caught it with a gloved hand. The guards twisted Jet's hands behind his back. "They're Fire-Benders I tell you!"Jet protested. "Arrest them! They're Fire-Benders!" Jet continued to scream as they dragged him off into the night.

Smellerbee and Longshot looked at Jet one last time with looks of deep sadness etched on their faces. As soon as he was gone they stalked off. Later that evening Smellerbee was questioning what they had done. "I think we should have tried to rescue him, don't you Lognshot?" Longshot didn't answer but just stared into Smellerbee's eyes "Yeah I agree, were supposed to be his friends and we betrayed him" sighed Smellerbee sadly. "None of this would have happened if he would have just listened to us!" said Smellerbee in a rage. Longshot gave her another look. "Yeah your probably right. Jet will be okay and we'll back together as if nothing had ever happened." Smellerbee tried to squash her disbelief but she was unsuccessful. "I hope he's okay."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well I wrote my first Smellerbee and Longshot Fic. Sorry there wasn't any romance in this story. There was a little implied crush though to anybody who was paying attention. As I promised in my previous Avatar Fic I am dedicating this story to Jesus Lives. I hope you all enjoy. To anyone who may be disappointed that I didn't come up with my own original story I aplogize. I may write an original but I'm not sure yet. I did put in some of my own subtle plot devices, so I put some effort into it. Well bye for now.


End file.
